PRUEBA DE AMISTAD
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Después de un lamentable accidente Kai y Tyson se pierden en una helada montaña mientras practicaban esquí con el resto de los Bladebreakers. Dependerá de la confianza y ayuda mutua que logren salir de ahí… el problema es que no tienen tiempo...
1. Chapter 1 Perdido

La serie de beyblade ni los personajes me pertenecen. Pero… como soñar no cuesta nada…. (_suspiro_)

* * *

**PRUEBA DE AMISTAD**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Perdido"**

Kai sentía que algo no estaba bien… apresuró el paso. Sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho, que le dificultaba respirar. Las siluetas borrosas de los árboles del bosque se prestaban a imágenes fantasmagóricas, el aullido de un lobo le hizo detenerse abruptamente, pero resuelto continuó avanzando. Entonces una ramilla quebrándose, el ulular de una lechuza y unos brillantes ojos amarillos… le hicieron despertar bruscamente.

Respiraba con dificultad… haciendo un esfuerzo se incorporó a medias, le dolía el hombro. La fogata que le calentaba aún chisporroteaba, a su lado pudo observar la figura de Tyson, se encontraba semi-sentado abrazando un tronco, dormía profundamente.

Sonrió con pesar… "_tuvimos mucha suerte_", pensó adolorido mientras observaba que la herida en su muslo estaba bien vendada y no sangraba.

—"Pese a todo lo hizo bien" —dijo algo más animado —lo difícil vendrá después— murmuró mientras se estiraba un poco para recoger unas ramas y lanzarlas a la fogata.

La fogata recibió el nuevo combustible y chisporroteó otra vez. Un gemido mal reprimido salió de los labios del herido, Tyson se movió intranquilo pero no despertó. Kai se sentía cansado, sabía que tenía necesidad del descanso, pero también de mantener el fuego. Decidió velar un poco más, era necesario que Tyson descansara… porque solo él podría sacarlos de ahí.

Días antes, cinco chicos llegaban a … se notaba que estaban emocionados y muy contentos (bueno cuatro), era el tiempo perfecto para esquiar en nieve. Así es los Breakblades estaban de vacaciones, habían decidido que en esta ocasión se dedicarían a deportes invernales. Los acompañaba el abuelo de Tyson, que con su entusiasmo casi podía pasar por uno de esos chicos.

Tyson, Kenny y Ray apenas si llegaban a la calidad de novatos, aunque Ray se defendía un poco mejor que los dos primeros, a diferencia de Max y Kai que sin alardear estaban en cada uno de los extremos del nivel intermedio, es decir uno ya podía considerarse intermedio y al otro le faltaba un poco para la categoría de expertos.

No obstante la aptitud de Max, a éste no le entusiasmaba la idea de hacer de pareja con Kai, así que decidió acompañar a los otros, obligando de alguna forma a que Kai los acompañara. Bueno, así quedó decidido y mientras se ubicaban en el hotel planeaban las actividades del día siguiente. Se informaron que habían tres grupos para novatos, tenían el horario y el plano. Así, después de cenar se despidieron. Tomaron tres habitaciones: el abuelo en una; Tyson con Max y Kenny y la última Ray y Kai.

En la mañana del siguiente día, después de un buen desayuno los chicos esperaban a Tyson, que aún no se había despertado; su tardanza había alterado los horarios para tomar el primer grupo, era obvio que la impuntualidad de Tyson lo arruinaba todo. Al verlo bajar tan campante su capitán se lo recriminó,

—Impuntual. Vámonos

— Aún no he desayudado y tengo mucha hambre.

Kai solo se encogió de hombros… cosa que no le agradó al recién llegado y así se lo hizo notar

— Kai te-recuerdo-que-estamos-aquí-para-descansar- — se encontraba molesto y su carácter se puso en marcha—… no para entrenar y te permito que me digas que hacer… aquí NO ERES CAPITÁN…

— Tyson, cá…

Sin duda hubiera llegado a algo más serio pero ahí estaba alguien que tenía la cualidad de mediar entre tan chocantes amigos.

— ¡Basta los dos!— dijo Ray— no venimos a pelear, por favor… tratemos de llevar esto por la paz. Kai, no te disgustes con Tyson… mira podrías adelantarte y disfrutar de la pista de intermedios… así cuando lleguemos estaremos todos juntos en la pista de novatos— dijo mirándolo con una súplica de paz en sus ojos.

— ¡mmm! — emitió un gruñido que denotaba su exasperación— tienes razón… aunque cuando baje les aseguro que ni siquiera habrán salido de aquí.

— ¡Ya basta! eres inaguantable… te-recuerdo-que-venimos-a-descansar NO a que nos molestes— reclamó Tyson arruinando nuevamente la situación.

Kai iba a decir algo agrio pero prefirió guardar silencio y después de dirigirle a Tyson una mirada de desprecio tomó su equipo y salió del hotel.

— Tyson no debiste de hablarle de ese modo— le censuró Ray.

— Pero es verdad, venimos a descansar… no a que nos mangonee— le contestó.

— De acuerdo— intervino Kenny— pero no es razón para pelear— dijo alicaído.

— Eh… no discutamos— dijo Max— disfrutemos del desayuno de Tyson— decía mientras le hacía señas a un mesero para que se acercara.

El mesero tomó la orden. Pero Tyson no estaba ni satisfecho ni calmado y desahogando su mal humor exclamó:

— Bah… ¿Saben? para que vuelva a obedecer aquí al señor mandón de hielo se necesitará un milagro… —dijo mientras los chicos lo miraban desaprobando sus palabras—…y más difícil aún será que voluntariamente Kai haga algo por mí… les aseguro que se moriría antes y creo que ni muerto lo haría—.

Pasado el ya extendido desayuno se dirigieron a la pista de la montaña… no encontraron al guía-instructor, al parecer ya se había marchado con el último grupo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Max.

— Tenemos el mapa y solo es buscar los banderines azules— dijo Tyson.

— Creo que eran los amarillos— opinó Ray— recuerden amarillos para los principiantes, rojos para los intermedios y azules para los avanzados—

— Pero no hay banderines amarillos— señaló Kenny— solamente veo naranja, verdes y fucsias.

Los chicos dudaron, Ray sugería que regresaran al hotel a preguntar, Kenny que preguntaran y Max no opinó. Finalmente como voto decisivo Tyson dijo que preguntaran. En el camino encontraron a un chico… al parecer era conocido de Max.

— Hola ¿Oye¿Eres Max Tate verdad? — dijo el chico

— Si soy yo ¿Te conozco?

— Claro, fuimos compañeros de la escuela de Esquí de la señorita Mayer… estuvimos en el mismo grupo y recibimos la calificación de intermedios ¿Recuerdas? Soy Matt Welton.

—Ya te recuerdo… te presento a mis amigos y compañeros de equipo, esquiamos juntos— dijo mientras los presentaba.

Mucho gusto—¿van ha estar mucho tiempo?

Algunos días¿podríamos ayudarnos? No sabemos que banderines seguir.

—Les corresponden los verdes, buena suerte chicos— dijo mientras se alejaba— gusto en verte Max, — y se despidió.

Más contentos los chicos siguieron los banderines.

Kai se encontraba en la cafetería de la cima. Aunque había seguido el consejo de Ray y se encontraba a algunos metros de la salida de su categoría, no había tenido ganas de bajar, se sentía molesto consigo mismo y se intercambiaba un interesante dialogo interno.

— Fue un grosero ese Tyson

— ¿Tú fuiste mejor?

— No

— Entonces de qué te quejas ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— No sé, pero no tengo ganas de estar solo.

— Baja y ve a buscarlos.

— Ya es tarde, — se dijo mientras miraba el reloj— A estas horas ya deben estar llegando…

— Bah, aún así podrías alcanzarlos…. Vamos anímate y ve a buscarlos

En eso vio aparecer un nuevo grupo. En su mayoría eran unas chicas… bastante atractivas, por lo que pudo notar. Pero vio algo más que lo hizo preocuparse. Era un bullicioso (por no decir escandaloso) grupito de chicos… conocidos. Se extraño que estuvieran ahí… pero al ver que Tyson coqueteaba con las chicas se tranquilizó.

— "_sin duda se hará el experto… dejará que ellas bajen, pretextando alguna tontería…_" — Dio la vuelta para terminarse la cocoa que estaba disfrutando.

Pero algo lo había dejado intranquilo… fijó su mirada en ellos… se sobresaltó. Si bien las chicas ya descendían… ellos se estaban preparando para bajar. Dudó… —_total Max estaba con ellos y él se daría cuenta de donde estaban… les avisaría_— se dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo. El problema era que Max no daba muestras de detenerlos.

Kai se dio cuenta tarde… ahora si estaba asustado, vio a Tyson que con la gracia de un pato se acercaba a la salida y los otros le seguían. Salió del cafetín gritando:

— ¡¡¡"DETENGANSE!!!"

Por su parte Tyson no quiso atender qué le gritaba y fiel a su palabra de no hacerle caso se apresuró a descender. Los otros chicos iban a imitarlo cuando Kai se abalanzó sobre ellos haciéndolos caer en un confuso montón.

— ¡¡¡ ESTÚPIDOS!!! — les gritó furioso— ¡Max como se te ocurre traerlos a esta pista ¡Es para intermedios y expertos!— dijo logrando alarmarlos…

— No… no… me había dado cuenta— le contestó el rubio blanco como papel.

— ¿Y Tyson?— preguntó Kai

— ¡Oh no! descendió— le contestó Kenny.

Sin mediar palabra le quitó los esquís a Kenny y Ray al igual que los bastones de alguien, mientras a prisa se los ponía.

— Voy contigo— dijo Max, mientras trataba de levantarse.

—Olvídalo… más te vale que te los lleves de regreso — dijo refiriéndose a Ray y Kenny— da las indicaciones de cómo iba vestido Tyson a los rescatistas si no nos vemos abajo—

— Pero Kai, yo…

— Obedece… esta pista baja al bosque… si ese idiota no se detiene tendremos dificultades…— diciendo esto se puso los lentes y bajó tras su amigo.

Tyson tenía dificultades con el descenso, ignoraba el peligro en que se encontraba, pero notaba que la pista se complicaba cada vez más, también había observado que habían dos colores de banderines a la derecha los verdes y los fucsias a la izquierda.

— Rayos… si esta es la pista de principiantes ¿Cómo será entonces la de intermedios? —

Recordando como detenerse lo hizo poco a poco lográndolo. Descansó un momento para ver como les iba a sus compañeros… pero a quien logró distinguir fue a Kai que le gritaba algo que no entendió.

Una mirada de desafío y rebeldía se cruzó en su rostro "_ya verá"_ pensó y sin medir las consecuencias se puso en movimiento otra vez.

— Me esconderé en el bosque y le jugaré una broma— dijo— ya me las pagará por mandón— y apresuró su descenso.

Kai por su parte al ver que se detenía murmuró — ¡Qué bien! Se detuvo… DIABLOS ¿Qué hace¡Tyson detente! — le gritó pero el chico no le hizo caso. —… ese tarado va directo al bosque…—

Sin duda, Tyson logró hacerlo bien (suerte o habilidad sería difícil establecerlo… quizás no), en fin, logró salvar la pista pero fue al entrar al bosque que ya se arrepentía de su arrebato. No lograba detenerse y tenía que realizar un gran esfuerzo para esquivar árboles y matorrales, hasta que… fue a chocar con un matorral y al atravesarlo cayó al otro lado de una pequeña pendiente rodando cuesta abajo… donde terminó sin sentido.

En tanto Kai perdió el rastro… aunque no era tarde debía apresurarse. De sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña brújula y el mapa de la región… al parecer quedó satisfecho, los guardó y de otro bolsillo sacó un cuchillo y algunos listones y se adentró al bosque. De trecho en trecho hacía alguna marca en algún árbol o dejaba amarrada una cinta.

Pasó de largo por el matorral donde cayó Tyson… una hora después al no encontrar nada regresó sobre sus pasos, cuando a lo lejos descubrió algo que le llamó la atención… sabía que era arriesgado bajar por ahí y buscó otro acceso. Estando abajo descubrió con horror que eran los lentes y el gorro de Tyson. Gritó el nombre del chico pero no obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado observó que la ladera terminaba metros abajo… resignado decidió dar un rodeo para llegar al fondo.

Finalmente logró bajar pero no encontró rastros de su amigo… iba a irse cuando descubrió a lo lejos uno de los bastones, metros después la bufanda atorada en otro matorral… un esquí y así varios objetos.

— No está lastimado… pero si torpe— se dijo al observar que nuevamente regresó al lugar donde encontró el bastón, cargó el equipo de esquiar de su amigo — esto lo va ha necesitar para regresar… si no lo mato antes.

Tyson despertó adolorido y con cortadas en su rostro… se dio cuenta que había perdido su gorro, los lentes y sin saber como un esquí. Y lo peor que no sabía donde estaba o como regresar. Su arrepentimiento crecía muchos grados. Poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse, como le molestaba el brillo del sol sobre la nieve decidió tenerlo a su espalda. Es decir adentrándose más en el bosque.

¿Cuánto caminó? No sabía, con un solo esquí le era difícil mantener el equilibrio y en un descuido terminó nuevamente en el suelo, en esta ocasión había perdido un bastón.

— Ahora si estoy en un lío— se dijo, pero sin desanimarse mucho (y eso que lo estaba) cortó una rama y trató de usarla como bastón pero no le resultó… Se sentó a descansar en un pequeño claro mientras decidía que rumbo tomar… repentinamente un pensamiento le llenó de terror… ¡LOBOS! Este era un territorio de esos feroces animales… confundiendo el ulular de una lechuza con el aullido del canino hizo que se le enredara la bufanda en un matorral y lleno de pánico cayó en la nieve perdiendo el otro bastón así viendo que era inútil el último esquí lo desechó y corrió penetrando más en el bosque…

Sin saber que hacía llegó nuevamente a un pequeño claro… que tenía idea que ya había pasado por ahí… ahora todo le parecía aterrador. Desanimado y sin poder evitar llorar se acurrucó debajo de un árbol.

* * *

Comentarios o sugerencias… 


	2. Chapter 2 Los amigos

**A**dvertencia: de la serie Beyblade no son míos… pero los sueños si y sigo soñando.

Esta es la continuación de Prueba de amistad.

Gracias por los Reviews recibidos. Advierto que no es Takao/Kai por si eso lo estan leyendo sino es de una amistad entre chicos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"**Los amigos"**

La espera se les hizo larga… mientras bajaban de la pista. Todos en silencio rezaban para encontrar a sus amigos… aunque temían que Kai hubiera hecho papilla al pobre Tyson.

— Llegamos antes que ellos— prorrumpió Ray animado.

No se dio cuenta que Max estaba nervioso… temiendo lo peor. Así el tiempo transcurrió… casi dos horas después… nada. Lentamente vieron como se levantaba el rubio y tragando saliva decía con voz quebrada:

— Ray, necesito que me acompañes… vamos a la estación… Kenny, busca al abuelo de Tyson y… y… cuéntale lo sucedido.

— ¿Y si esperamos un poco más? — preguntó Ray con suavidad mientras Kenny bajaba abatido la cabeza.

— Malgastaríamos tiempo… y podríamos… podríamos…perderlos— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos— de prisa… yo…

Y sin decir nada más dio la vuelta y se alejó con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Kenny y Ray miraron un momento hacía la montaña con la esperanza de verlos bajar antes de cumplir tan triste tarea.

La denuncia sobre la desaparición de sus amigos causó más pesar a la ya deprimida pareja… las preguntas no se hicieron esperar así como la confesión de Max sobre su descuido. Nervioso apenas pudo dar una descripción de la ropa de Tyson… de Kai no recordaba nada… así el pobre de Ray le tocó que completar los datos de los ausentes.

A Kenny no le fue mejor. Al llegar al hotel se encontró al abuelo de su amigo. El anciano se había escuchado en el reporte del tiempo que una tormenta se avecinada y estaba preocupado por ellos… sin embargo, al verlo…

— Señor Kinomiya… vengo a…

— ¿Tyson? — preguntó imaginando lo peor.

Si bien lo peor que imaginó no pasó… talvez… estaba muy cerca de suceder. Kenny le contó lo que pasó. Que necesitaba ir a la estación de vigilantes. Que le esperara un poco mientras subía por Dizzy. A duras penas logró esperar.

Max y Ray esperaban en la estación mientras oían a los vigilantes dar la descripción de sus amigos… y la terrible noticia que se acercaba una tormenta que impediría la búsqueda por aire… mandarían algunas patrullas hasta que el tiempo lo permitiera pero tampoco podían exponerse a perder voluntarios si la tormenta se desataba.

La llegada de Kenny y del anciano no animó a Max. Al contrario hizo que su pena aumentara. Tomando aire se dirigió al anciano… el señor Kinomiya se veía mal… aunque no tanto como el chico. El anciano pudo ver en el rostro del muchacho como tenía su pequeña almita destrozada… a leguas se notaba que se sentía culpable, así como temeroso de la reacción del anciano. Max bajó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar. -"_En realidad no era más que un niño que cometió un error_"- pensó el anciano… respiró profundo para calmar su propio dolor… se acercó y abrazó al muchacho mientras le decía:

— Tranquilízate Max…

— Es mi culpa… perdóneme… yo… yo— empezando a llorar amargamente.

— No te culpes… fue un accidente, y mi nieto no fue muy inteligente al actuar así.

Y la búsqueda empezó. Así como la tormenta. Los rescatistas tuvieron que informar a los chicos y al anciano que era necesario suspenderla… hasta la mañana. Recomendándolas que trataran de descansar…

Tristemente los cuatro se dirigieron al hotel mientras sentían como la nieve les azotaba el rostro… pensando, temiendo y rezando porque los ausentes estuvieran bien. El resto de los huéspedes se enteraron de las noticias y trataban de darles ánimos. Una de las encargadas de la cafetería les llevó chocolate caliente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Max? — preguntó Ray al ver como su amigo se alejaba del grupo y se sentaba lejos.

— …….

— ¿Max?

Pero Max no le contestaba y al ponerle la mano en el hombro y forzarlo a verlo se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba llorando.

— Max, oíste que mañana seguirán con la búsqueda y recuerda que deben estar juntos… Kai tiene experiencia en esto y…

—Es mi culpa —dijo sin prestarle atención.

—No es cierto, estás exagerando…

— Kai tuvo razón… era mi responsabilidad ser cuidadoso… debí estar más atento a las señales… ¡Tengo la culpa! Jamás me perdonaré si algo malo les ocurre.

Ray se quedó mudo… ahora entendía porqué el pobre chico se sentaba en los rincones… era difícil ver a Max sin su sonrisa…

— Sabes que no es así— dijo por fin— Kai no tuvo la intención de reclamarte… solo estaba… asustado por eso y algo enojado porque Tyson no le hizo caso de detenerse— dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en un intento de animarlo.

— Me acostumbré a dejar que otros cargando con las responsabilidades del grupo… Kai con la responsabilidad de los viajes y demás, a Tyson con el peso de animar al equipo si algo no funcionaba… a Kenny con la estrategia e investigación y a ti para mediar con esos dos testarudos… solo me preocupé por mi propio juego ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? — dijo abatido.

Ray se le quedó mirando mientras el pobre Max bajaba el rostro y seguía llorando… no vaciló y dijo muy decido:

— Una amigo quien le preocupan dos que están perdidos… que hace su mejor esfuerzo y a quien doy gracias porque en este momento está a mi lado… vamos hay que prepararnos para salir a buscarlos temprano.

Tristemente fueron a sus habitaciones… El abuelo de Tyson no quiso quedarse solo, entonces Kenny ofreció quedarse con el anciano. Ray se quedaría a acompañar a Max.

Sin embargo, la mañana no mejoró al contrario, la tormenta arreciaba… al bajar al comedor encontraron a los vigilantes que les esperaban con malas noticias.

— Lo sentimos pero con esta tormenta no nos será posible salir… esperemos que los muchachos hayan encontrado refugio… en cuanto amaine seguiremos con la búsqueda. Creo que deberán avisar a la familia del otro muchacho…

Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza… temían lo peor. Mientras algunos daban ánimos al atribulado anciano. Kenny sollozaba en un rincón mientras Dizzy trataba de darle ánimos. Ray sintiéndose solo buscó a Max a quien imaginó peor que él…

* * *

Epa, espero que no les haya parecido aburrido… el otro capítulo aparece titulado como "En aprietos" Se que algunos no les agrada que Tyson sobreviva –resignación- ¿Qué haríamos sin sus geniales salidas? 


	3. Chapter 3 En aprietos

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos... Buuuuuuuuuuua (lloro).

Ahora ya más tranquila (digamos), regresaremos con los perdidos… y los no tan perdidos.

Consulta¿Les gustaría más de Ray, Max y Kenny o me concentro en Kai y Tyson?

Decisiones… decisiones

Bah no me hagan mucho caso estoy contenta con sus críticas.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"**En aprietos"**

Kai se dio cuenta que se encontraba otra vez en el mismo lugar… donde encontró la bufanda de Tyson; un movimiento hizo dar la vuelta y descubrió a Tyson acurrucado cerca de una árbol. Estaba helado pero aparentemente ileso. Empezó a zarandearlo… nada. Solo logró despertarlo después de darle un par de bofetadas. Estaba desorientado y balbuceaba incoherencias, fue al decirle que Dragoon perdió y tenía que entregárselo que se despabiló.

— Levántate animal— empezó con una glacial indiferencia— no podremos salir del bosque antes del atardecer y es peligroso no buscar refugio— le dijo mientras sacaba nuevamente el mapa y la brújula. '_Nos encontramos a unos cuarenta minutos de un lugar que nos puede ayudar… ahí encontraremos lo básico para pasar la noche_' pensó y en voz alta dijo a Tyson— ARRIBA

— Estoy cansado.

— CAMINA… o te mueves o te mueres — subrayó con crueldad.

— No podré seguirte. Perdí mis esquís y mis…

— Póntelos rápido—le dijo mientras se los tiraba.

Resignado empezó a seguirlo. Kai se detenía para marcar y reconocer marcas… momentos que aprovechaba Tyson para descansar, ello provocaba que Kai se molestara porque cada vez parecía que Tyson tardaba más en reaccionar.

Después de un rato se encontraron con un obstáculo que Kai no recordaba… era una colina de piedra y nieve, esto le contrarió.

— La rodearemos— dijo a un desanimado Tyson — '_está detrás de esto¡Rayos! nos llevará un poco más de tiempo'_— pensó Kai.

— Podemos bajar por ahí— dijo Tyson, señalando una parte no tan rocosa.

— Es muy arriesgado, la rodearemos… creo que unos 500 metros

— ¿Crees¿Entonces no estas seguro? — reclamó Tyson — Estoy cansado y tengo hambre, además bajando por …

— No.

— Dices que está al otro lado… me estoy muriendo de frío y quiero descansar— dijo caprichoso.

— Agradece que aún sientes algo… vamos— dijo inexorable.

— Oye, tengo mis derechos así que…

— Mira Tyson— empezó en un tonito homicida— No me importa qué quieras. Estos no son lugares para arriesgarse a quedar herido…CAMINA.

Así, sin esperar una respuesta empezó a moverse… pero Tyson no le hizo caso y empezó a descender por la colina… Kai al notarlo le gritó que se detuviera… pero Tyson le ignoró. Furioso hasta el extremo fue tras él pero la inestabilidad de la loma hizo que una parte se derrumbara… sobre ellos.

El primero en despertar fue Tyson. Estaba más blanco que la nieve, y regañándose por su imprudencia. Repentinamente notó el silencio. Kai no estaba a la vista.

— ¡KAI¡KAIIIIIIIIIIII! — empezó a gritar histéricamente.

Le dolía una mano pero no le importó ¿Dónde estaba Kai? A unos veinte o más metros de ahí descubrió una grieta en una montaña de piedra.

— ¿Será ese el refugio del que habló?

Se levantó con cierta dificultad y a su derecha observó entre la nieve unos mechones azules tan conocidos.

— ¿Kai¡KAI!!!! — gritó y reaccionando corrió.

Era él y se encontraba semi-enterrado en la nieve. Como pudo con su mano lastimada logró sacar medio cuerpo de su amigo. El chico se quejó pero no despertó. Casi se fue de espaldas cuando al descubrir que Kai tenía enterrado en su muslo un pedazo del esquí y de esa herida salía sangre… y no poca. Su mirada recorrió los 360° pero no había nadie a quien pedir ayuda… entonces como pudo arrastró a su amigo a la entrada de la cueva.

Estaban por entrar cuando Kai despertó… una maldición salió de sus labios al sentir dolor en un hombro y al ver como se encontraba su pierna y un rastro rojo que se veía tras él.

— Kai… lo… lo… siento yo… no…

— Cállate…— dijo entre muecas de dolor— ¿Cómo estas?

— ¿Ah? — dijo confundido

— ¿Estás lastimado¿Herido?

— Solo me duele la mano— dijo extendiéndosela.

Kai bruscamente se la toma y empieza al palparla, salvo un pequeño grito todo está bien.

— Correcto, estás mejor que yo— dice aliviado.

— Tu pierna… está…— empieza a decir.

— Lo sé… dame tu bufanda y ayúdame a amarrarla alrededor de esta estaca… Bien ahhhh… ahora pon atención— dijo mientras tomaba aire— empieza a palparla debajo de la herida… despacio.

— Yo… no…

— ¡HAZLO YA! — le gritó.

Reaccionando empieza a palpar desde la herida hasta el tobillo de Kai.

— Ahhggg…Bien… lo mismo con la otra pierna y luego… mi hombro derecho.

Al parecer estaba mejor porque no sintió dolor alguno… hasta llegar al hombro derecho. Se asustó al oír que Kai se quejó…

— ¿Hay algo raro? — le preguntó Kai

— Creo que no…— dijo mientras oía a su amigo quejarse levemente— solo parece como torcido.

—Fabuloso… me lo disloqué— dijo para sí y dirigiéndose a Tyson. — busca unas ramas y tráelas.

— Sería mejor entrar a la cueva y…

— OBEDECE.

Sin detenerse a protestar corrió a cumplir con lo ordenado, en tanto Kai se examinaba el muslo… al parecer quedó tranquilo… cuando Tyson regresó ya tenía su plan de acción y evaluados algunos daños.

— Ahora…— empezó a decir mientras hecha un poco de hielo sobre su pierna herida—Ahora usa mi bufanda y fija las ramas a mi pierna. Toma esa rama más gruesa… deberás entrar a la cueva. Cuida que no hayan animales… no es probable, pero aún así sé precavido… si es la que recuerdo te toparás con un cruce, una especie de caracol… si todo está bien regresa por mí.

— Pero…— empezó a protestar pero al ver esa mirada tan fría cambió de idea— esta bien…

Al poco rato regresó informándole a Kai que no había nada en la cueva… Así apoyado en Tyson y con gestos de evidente dolor entraron juntos. Kai señaló una extraña formación de rocas, quedándose apoyado en la más grande. Dirigiendo a Tyson y enviándolo a buscar algunas ramas secas más sus infaltables fósforos lograron encender una fogata.

— Ahora Tyson— dijo Kai con dificultad— ayúdame a ver que tan grande es la herida en el muslo.

Kai se desamarró el improvisado vendaje…sacó el cuchillo y rompió la tela alrededor de la herida.

— Toma el cuchillo y déjalo en el fuego… si llegara a haber hemorragia será necesario tenerlo al rojo vivo.

Tyson como autómata obedeció sin rechistar esta vez.

— Ahora atiende… si llegara a ser una herida de gravedad… la sangre saldrá con mucha presión en ese caso… si llegara a perder el conocimiento deberás… meter con cuidado el cuchillo ya caliente… luego vendar. Si no, solamente el vendaje será suficiente y tendrás que ayudarme porque no puedo utilizar mi brazo derecho— hizo una pausa— ¿Entendiste? — preguntó Kai fijando sus ojos en los de Tyson.

—Si— dijo bajo.

— Mira como está el cuchillo

— Empieza a tomar otro color— dijo al regresar.

— Toma esto con ambas manos y jala…— dijo señalando el pedazo de esquí.

Se oyó un grito y un leve quejido. El primero fue de Tyson y el segundo salió de labios de Kai.

La herida sangraba… Tyson pensó que moriría desangrado. Porque en verdad la herida era seria, Kai ni se inmutó… para él no era nuevo estar lastimado o ver sangre… pero tuvo dificultades para que Tyson reaccionara. Su movilidad era mínima, apenas si consiguió apretarse la pierna… mientras lograba que Tyson le ayudara a vendar la herida. La indecisión del chico del Dragoon provocó que perdiera más preciosos minutos que serían pagados muy caros después.

— Dentro de un rato revisa si paró de sangrar… de seguir sangrando recuerda lo del cuchillo, luego deberás volverla a vendar con un trapo limpio…tu camisa o la mía… preferiría que fuera la tuya. De no sangrar o sangrar muy poco no será necesario que la desates ¿Entendiste? — preguntó Kai

—Si— dijo sin ánimo.

— Pasado eso recoge con cuidado el cuchillo y deja que se enfríe sin perderlo— dijo con énfasis— ¿Entendiste? Recuerda buscar leña seca. Deja señas para regresar si te alejas mucho… recuerda que no podré ayudarte… NO SE TE OLVIDE…— recalcó muy amenazador.

— Sí

—Ahora… deberás poner mi hombro en su lugar— dijo más serio pero menos resignado.

— ¡QUÉ!!!... esteee… ¿Estás seguro?

— Ya me ha pasado antes— dijo a modo de explicación.

— ¿Dolerá?— dijo más asustado (si se podía).

— Definitivamente…— bufó mientras se acomodaba — un solo golpe… sin titubeos o podrías fracturármelo.

— Yo no… NO creo que pueda hacerlo— dijo Tyson con vacilación.

— En estas condiciones no puedo hacerlo solo y no tengo a nadie más que me ayude… si no se hace se hinchará y me afectará más… ME LO DEBES… así que hazlo ya. — dijo con crueldad… pero haciendo reaccionar al chico más joven— imagina que tienes la única gran oportunidad de hacerme gritar de dolor— dijo con sarcasmo— si… me desmayo… solo asegurarte de inmovilizarme el hombro… como lo ensayamos en la práctica con tu abuelo el mes pasado — y mirándolo fijamente con algo de desconfianza— ¿Pusiste atención verdad? .

Lo qué pasó después… emmmm.

A la luz de la fogata, Tyson se dedicó a inspeccionar la cueva. Era de dimensiones regulares, la entrada en forma de caracol sin duda no convencía a los animales para ocuparla, suspiró aliviado. Era extraño… parecía que la cueva había sido ocupada con anterioridad, pues encontró restos de mantas y campo para la fogata a demás de madera seca… no tan abundante pero suficiente para pasar la noche.

— Debí de haber revisado antes— se dijo— ¡y pensar que me costó mucho traer leña!, no sé para qué le hice caso a Kai de salir a buscarla— dijo mirando una cantidad respetable de ramas (algunas algo verdes) que se encontraban amontonada cerca de la entrada.

Para ser justos con el chico, se preocupó por traerla… no le agradaba la idea, pero solo pensar en pasar la noche con frío no le entusiasmaba. Teniendo cuidado de no alejarse mucho y siguiendo las recomendaciones de Kai dejó señas para guiarse de regreso. Al principio no entendió la necesidad de buscar leña, hasta que atardeció y empezó a nevar con fuerza. Menos mal la forma de entrada de la cueva evitaba que les golpeara la fuerza de la tormenta, pero no evitaba el frío.

Había pasado un buen rato y Kai aún no despertaba… Tyson se estremecía al recordar el rostro pálido de Kai aunque apenas se quejó no pudo evitar perder el conocimiento dejándolo aterrado… menos mal logró reaccionar correctamente y recordar las prácticas de primeros auxilios que con tanta flojera tomó con el resto del equipo.

Temblaba pensando que hubiera pasado si el lastimado hubiera sido él… o ambos. Sin duda no hubiera podido evitar gritar… admiró el valor de su amigo… porque él sí se quejó cuando Kai le apretó la mano y eso que apenas era un raspón y un golpe. No podía evitar sentir miedo… pero al mismo tiempo sentía reconfortante la presencia de su amigo, aún cuando éste no hubiera recuperado la consciencia. Meditaba las razones para que Kai se hubiera arriesgado así a buscarlo… Suspiró con tristeza… no dudaba que sin él hubiera muerto hace mucho, pero también sentía la punzada de la culpabilidad por haber provocado que se lastimara al no hacerle caso. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se arriesgó y… salió lastimado… se repetía una y otra vez.

Un débil quejido lo arrancó de sus pensamientos… se acercó a su amigo, no se había despertado...

— ¡_Qué raro!_ — pensó Tyson_— pareciera que es la primera vez que lo veo dormir… se ve pálido sin pintura… ¿Será eso?_— porque al quedar enterrado en la nieve y sacarlo, sin querer le había borrado la pintura de su rostro — _¿o será haber perdido tanta sangre?_ — porque el chico estaba consciente que no fue poca la sangre que perdió antes de entrar a la cueva ni después, aunque Kai le asegurara que estaba bien… que la herida no era seria.

Sin poderlo evitarlo observó más detenidamente a su amigo. Recordó las noches que su amigo se quedó en su casa a dormir y otras veces que compartieron… pero nunca se había fijado en la extraña metamorfosis que sufría su compañero cuando dormía… hasta ahora. ¿Cómo explicarlo? La arrogancia, la frialdad, la maldad que hacía gala y esa típica apariencia de duro no existía… ¡Era increíble!, solo podía ver en el rostro de su amigo una extraña serenidad y algo más… que lo tenía confundido, que no se sabía explicar pero no le era tan desconocida.

Tyson recordó los rostros de sus amigos… no variaban cuando dormían quizás se volvían unos más graciosos que otros… pero en Kai, ver su rostro dormido revelaba a un chico ¿indefenso¿frágil¿suave?... eran las palabras que le venían a la mente.

Sacudió la cabeza confundido, recordó algunas palabras que su amigo chino dijo sobre Kai. Reconoció que en ese momento no las entendió… fue cuando hablaron de diferencia entre la maldad Kurt1 que era real y la su amigo… ahora las palabras de Ray se hicieron claras "…_Kai solamente estaba fingiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, se escondía detrás de esa personalidad que usaba como un escudo para no resultar lastimado_". Agachó la cabeza confundido, solo la sutil sensibilidad de Ray había captado que un Kai despierto usaba una máscara no podía mantener mientras dormía.

* * *

1 Para referencia leed "La chica de Kai II" de Lady Kagura. 


	4. Chapter 4 Complicaciones

Advertencia: Los personajes de Beyblade no son mios... (grrrrr)

Les envío también este otro capitulo... espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"**Complicaciones"**

Al día siguiente del accidente, cuando Kai despertó ya era de día… o algo así por la claridad que se sentía. Vagamente recordaba que casi a medianoche despertó a Tyson y le dijo que cambiaran de turno… al principio no quería pero al despabilarse recordó dónde y por qué estaban ahí… y colaboró.

El fuego ardía. Pero Tyson no estaba a la vista. Intentó moverse para localizarlo, pero un terrible dolor se lo impidió… así como una debilidad que hizo que se mareara, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

'_¿me habré desmayado?'_ - pensó, porque recordaba que cambió con Tyson otra vez. Se sentía muy cansado y adolorido… había perdido mucha sangre, especialmente porque Tyson no reaccionó tan rápido como lo necesitaba… estaba seguro que si trataba de levantarse se desmayaría o se abriría la no tan cerrada herida y no podía permitir que Tyson supiera que tan mal estaba… hasta que estuviera un poco más fuerte, especialmente después de la tardía reacción del chico. Recelaba que bajo esta presión el variable carácter de Tyson fuera provechoso… y en vez de animarse se derrumbara.

Oyó unos pasos… sin duda era él que venía de afuera… por la cantidad de nieve que le cubría… y se acercó al fuego.

— UHF ¡Qué frío! — dijo al verlo despierto.

— ¿Qué hacías afuera? — preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— No pude salir mucho… está nevando con fuerza, estaba recogiendo un poco de nieve para comerla, tengo hambre y…

— No vuelvas a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Comer nieve.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Bajará la temperatura de tu cuerpo, consumiendo más energía.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? Tengo sed y hambre— dijo desanimado mientras un sonido salía de Tyson…. el típico gruñido de su estómago pidiendo alimentos.

—… respecto al hambre toma — le dijo mientras le extendía la mano con un par de caramelos y la mitad de una galleta (se reservó otro tanto para él).

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías… y yo muriéndome de hambre… es una tortura lo que me hiciste?

'Ni_ siquiera se compara con una reprimenda de Boris estando de buenas'-_ pensó encogiéndose de hombros y sin querer agregó —No sabes qué es una tortura.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó el moreno.

— Para la sed… — dijo… ignorando la pregunta mientras señalaba una esquina de la cueva— revisa ahí, creo que encontrarás una roca con un agujero y algunas botellas plásticas… no al otro lado entonces… si esa.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Ponla junto al fuego y las botellas tráelas. Usa el cuchillo para cortar la parte de encima… procura no córtate —dijo esto último con un tono irónico que hizo que Tyson se mordiera la lengua para no contestarle— trae nieve y échala en la piedra… el fuego la derretirá y tendremos agua. No apagues la fogata, no te quemes ni a los vasos — y poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta muda de ¿Qué vasos? — las-bo-te-llas— dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Tyson quedó sorprendido… no esperaba que Kai fuera tan práctico… siempre creyó que como niño rico era… bueno… algo inútil. Más tarde ambos disfrutaban de agua… no excelente pero agua. El chico del Dragoon no estaba satisfecho… (¿Qué? Él pobre tenía hambre)…

— ¿Cómo sabías de la piedra y de las botellas? — preguntó de repente a Kai

- - - - -silencio - - -- - - -

— ¿Kai?

— Hace… algunos años…—cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos— me perdí con otras personas, llegamos aquí— dijo sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Y?

----- otro silencio----

— ¿Kai?... ¿Qué sucedió?

—… Sobreviví ¿no?

— Si pero… ¿Cuántos eran¿Cuántas horas permanecieron aquí? Y…. y ¿Qué pasó… qué pasó con los otros? — y al ver que el chico no contestaba insistió— dime… por favor.

— Éramos cinco y estuvimos casi semana…

— ¿y….?????

---silencio---

— ¡Kai????

La respiración de Kai cambió…abrió lentamente sus ojos y los fijó en los de Tyson, como evaluando ¿su valor?, respiró profundamente… mientras bajaba la vista

— Solo dos sobrevivimos… — dijo en un tono triste.

La mañana vino y pasó… la tormenta seguía sin disminuir. Durante un tiempo Tyson aplacó su hambre con el sueño… pero luego surgió el aburrimiento. A Kai no le molestaba el silencio, le dolían sus heridas y aún se sentía mareado, aunque apenas se quejaba. Dormitaba de vez en vez. Al principio Tyson respetó la condición de su amigo… pero entrada la tarde-noche los ruidos de su estómago reclamaron su atención. Lamentablemente para Kai solo había una forma de acallar tan fuertes reclamos.

Aclarándose la garganta Tyson preguntó:

— ¿Quieres platicar?

— No

— Cualquier cosa… para no pensar en comida— suplicó Tyson— vamos se bueno.

— No

— Ok…

Pasados unos cinco minutos.

— En serio… hablemos un poco

—Tyson… Cállate

— ¿Sabes? Hay veces que no te comprendo

— ¬¬

— ¿Por qué no te caigo bien, Kai?

— ¿Tyson?

— ¿Si? — preguntó anhelante de cualquier respuesta de más de dos sílabas

— Quiero agua

— Ah…. yo creí que en estas circunstancias tú…— empezó a decir decepcionado.

— Está bien— dijo Kai molesto— ¡Qué remedio!... ¿podrías darme agua? —respirando profundamente— Por favor— y al ver que Tyson sonreía agregó rápidamente— no te aproveches.

Mientras el chico peliazul le llevaba el agua solicitada…

— ¿Qué piensas de mí Kai? — dijo volviendo al ataque.

— ¡! Prefiero no hacerlo

— Porfis

— ¬¬

— De acuerdo—… ¿y si hablas de ti?… mala idea…— dijo al sentir que una gélida mirada le fue dirigida y mansamente le dio agua.

— Tyson… me duele el hombro no me quedé manco— dijo frío al ver que le ponía el "vaso" en los labios.

— Disculpa— dijo alejándose un poco.

— Será mejor que arrastres uno de esos troncos— señaló Kai— eso nos permitirá dormir al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Podemos dormir ya?— preguntó Tyson arrastrando el tronco.

— No… tiene que arder.

Suspirando por la respuesta Tyson regresó a la lucha… por lo menos mantenía su mente ocupada tratando de sacarle palabras a Kai.

— Si mañana no hay la tormenta ¿Podremos irnos?

- - - - silencio- - - -- - -

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Aún no puedo moverme mucho sin abrirme la herida… te tocará salir solo y llegar a la pista, descuida dejé señales no te será difícil.

— Es grave la herida ¿Verdad? — preguntó Tyson con miedo de la respuesta que del silencio del chico mayor.

Kai suspiró desanimado al ver la cara del chico, una mezcla de miedo y pesar se hizo presente en Tyson… sopesando la situación y un tanto resignado le contestó — ¿Qué piensas de los chicos?

— Verás…. yo— y empezó…

Kai elevó sus ojos al cielo… esperando tener la paciencia necesaria… para algunos interminables minutos.

Ambos dormían… despertaron horas más tarde… por un rugido que hizo que ambos se estremecieran. Tyson muy despacito se asomó entre las rocas.

— Ahhhhh — exclamó Tyson— es... es… un oso… eeeeellll más grande que he visto…

—Cálmate— dijo Kai muy bajo, procurando que su voz sonara serena, aunque no importaba por el estado de Tyson.

— peppperrro

— ¿Es realmente grande?— preguntó

— Sí— dijo volviendo a asomarse y tapándose los ojos… hasta que sintió a Kai intentando levantarse— ¿Qué haces?

— Tenemos que evitar que entre— dijo con un leve gemido tratando de pararse y tomando un leño encendido.

— ¡Pero dijiste que no puedes moverte mucho porque se puede abrir la herida!

— No se puede de otra forma… ¡No tengo a Dranzer! — contestó algo asustado, aunque Tyson no lo notò (entiéndase que es Kai).

— Yo… yo… tengo a Dragoon

— Úsalo entonces.

Pero al ver lo asustado que estaba el chico moreno intentó levantarse otra vez… pero esta vez si se mareó... aunque por las circunstancias Tyson no se dio cuenta.

— Espera… yo lo haré— dijo resignado el moreno.

—Tyson

— ¿Eh?

— No rompas la piedra… y ten cuidado

En efecto el oso era demasiado grande para pasar en la irregular entrada, pero no por eso dejaba de intentarlo, en eso Kai oyó el inconfundible sonido del blade girando y la sensación de la bestia bit que acudió al llamado de su amo… gruñidos y gritos de Tyson animando a Dragoon… luego silencio.

— ¿Todo bien? — gritó a Tyson

Silencio, salvo el sonido de la tormenta y el fuego.

— ¿Y donde estará? — se dijo al no recibir respuesta— ¡¡¡TYSONNNN!!!! — gritó— ¡RAYOS CONTESTA! — Gritó más fuerte y preocupado.

Kali Sopesó las circunstancias e intentó levantarse… con dificultad logró ponerse de pie. Respiró profundamente y empezaba a moverse. En eso vió aparecer a Tyson… aún está pálido pero sonriente de oreja a oreja.

— Todo bien— contestó satisfecho— mmmm ¿Te preocupaste por mi verdad?

— Cierra la boca— dijo hosco, pero sin poder contener un exhalación de alivio.

Por esa inesperada visita nuevamente se reanudaron los turnos. Eso no le agradó a Tyson, no porque le disgustara velar (bueno algo) sino porque el silencio le molestaba…

— ¿Kai?...

— Ahora qué— contestó de mala gana.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberme buscado? — dijo en un tono muy humilde.

— NO… — dijo firme— sigue sin dejarme dormir y cambiaré de opinión.

Al cambio de turno… bueno el chico moreno no podía conciliar el sueño… algo le tenía inquieto.

— ¿Kai? — empezó Tyson

— Es mi turno de velar… si no te callas y te duermes cambiamos— dijo molesto.

— Kai... por favor dime— insistió aunque su voz sonaba diferente.

— ¿Qué? — contestando de mal modo mientras pensaba como levantarse sin lastimarse mucho para matar a Tyson.

— ¿Crees que nos estén buscando?

— SI— dijo sin vacilar— Ray, Max y Kenny… sin contar a tu abuelo deben estar preocupados y buscando alguna forma de localizarnos

— ¿Nos encontrarán… vivos? — dijo mientras nervioso hacía marcas en el suelo con un palito, recordando su aventura con el oso y las palabras de Kai "…_solo dos sobrevivimos"_.

Esta vez Kai vaciló en contestar… el tono en que Tyson preguntó le pilló por sorpresa, no lo esperaba…

— ¿Kai? — preguntó más temeroso por el silencio de su compañero.

En tanto, el de los ojos carmín pensó en todo lo que pasó años antes en esa misma cueva… recordó los momentos de angustia que pasó y casualmente fue la pregunta que le hizo… alguien que no pudo sobrevivir… —'_No, no otra vez..'._ — pensó.

— Nos están buscando— dijo evadiendo la respuesta directa.

— No contestaste mi pregunta— le reclamó Tyson.

Kai levantó la vista al rostro de Tyson… algo le hizo comprender que Tyson se hallaba aterrorizado… recordó que solamente eran dos muchachos… y él era el mayor.

— Si… — dijo mientras miraba que Tyson respiraba tranquilo y se acomodaba para dormir. — "_eso espero_" — dijo solo para él.

* * *

¿Se salvarán? porque aquí es donde empezó...

Por otra parte:Ya tengo el permiso de alguien muy especial para una próxima historia... pronto.

¡Bah! disculpen el dramatismo... pero no será tan mala.


	5. Chapter 5 Confesiones Primera parte

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos… pero los sueños seguirán…

Gracias por su apoyo y ahí les va…

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"**Confesiones Primera parte"**

Como puede suponerse la noche para los chicos "no perdidos" no fue la mejor.

El abuelo de Tyson no pudo dormir… pensando en su nieto, en los apuros que podía estar pasando…si aún se encontraba vivo… sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse tan negativa imagen. Un quejido lo sacó de sus amargas meditaciones y descubrió que era de Kenny.

— ¿Kenny? — susurró apenas el anciano sacudiendo con suavidad al chico para despertarlo de su pesadilla.

— Lo siento… no quise despertarlo. Yo… bueno… no importa.

— ¿Prefieres que hablemos? — le preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa comprensiva —Se que estás apenado por lo sucedido… pero tengo confianza en los chicos. Kai es un gran muchacho, sin duda habrá encontrado a mi nieto y si no se han matado entre sí estarán a salvo esperando que lleguemos si antes no aparecen.

— ¿Confía en Kai?

— ¿Por qué te sorprende Kenny?

— Bueno… siempre ha sido difícil convivir con él… y más cuando pienso en todo lo que hizo… que nos traicionó… que siempre pelea con todos… no nos cuenta nada… ¡En fin por todo!

El anciano sonrió aún más enigmáticamente que Kai. Se sentó al lado del chico de lentes… bajó la vista y empezó a… ¡reírse!

— ¡Señor Kinomiya! — dijo sorprendido el chico.

— Disculpa Kenny… pensé que lo habías notado

— ¿Qué cosa señor Kinomiya?

Señor Kinomiya al ver la cara de perplejidad del chico continúo en un tono más serio— que Kai aunque no lo demuestre les tiene afecto y se siente responsable de bienestar de ustedes… pese a su edad es un chico muy responsable aunque tiene una forma un tanto 'Especial' de demostrarlo… pero no lo puede ocultar por lo menos eso pensamos de él Dickenson y yo.

— Pero es un arrogante… frío y….

— En otras palabras un humano como cualquiera de ustedes con tantos defectos como virtudes tienen cada Bladebreakers… no lo juzgues tan duramente. Ese chico ha sufrido más que todos ustedes juntos. Le ha costado adaptarse más a ustedes que ustedes a él y de alguna forma los necesita… creo que hasta más que ustedes a él.

— ¡Pero nos traicionó!

— Y por eso le ha sido más difícil regresar y tratarlos… le ha tocado que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que lo hayan perdonado… ¿o no?

— Si…no lo había pensado así.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación. Kenny se sentía impresionado por las palabras del abuelo de Tyson. Nunca había pensado que a Kai le importara el bienestar de ellos… bueno tal vez sí pero solo 'trataba bien' a Ray ¿pero como era el chico ruso con él?...

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el abuelo al verlo tan serio

— ¿Cree que Kai me respete? — preguntó el chico con duda.

— Mmm déjame pensar… ¿Ha aceptado tus opiniones alguna de tus opiniones?

— Si.

— ¿Crees que Dranzer sea importante para él?

— Por supuesto… no le entregaría a nadie.

— ¿Te ha entregado a Dranzer voluntariamente?

— Si… en más de una ocasión. ¡Oh!... y yo…

— Descuida no eres el primero ni el único que ha pensado así. Se que Kai es un chico difícil de tratar… más de lo que crees y es normal que su trato sea complicado. Es más al principio me resultó también antipático pero aprendí a observarlo mejor… Descuida no en vano tengo esta edad… Jajajaja. Vamos Kenny trata de dormir nuevamente… mañana tendremos que estar atentos para buscarlos

— ¿Estarán bien?

— ¡Oye! No te permito esas dudas no en vano es mi nieto ¡Es un Kinomiya!… ya verás la fortaleza de mi familia. Kinomiya— dijo saltando para demostrar tal fortaleza y riendo alegremente logró hacer sentir mejor al chico de la laptop.

Más animado el chico se recostó y dando la vuelta se adormeció… mientras el abuelo se hincaba rogando a su Dios la ayuda para los chicos perdidos.

En la otra habitación Max seguía inconsolable. Se encontraba cerca de la ventana oyendo la tempestad rugir fieramente. Aunque corrió las cortinas no pudo ver nada… los empleados del hotel ante el anuncio de la tormenta habían tomado la precaución de tapiar las ventanas para evitar cualquier accidente.

— ¿Aún no puedes dormir? — preguntó Ray mientras se restregaba los ojos… aunque no había podido dormir mejor… una serie de inquietantes pesadillas evitaron su descanso.

— No…

— Max no puedes seguir culpándote… y no ganarás nada si te enfermas— dijo el oriental mientras cubría al rubio con una frazada.

— Ellos deben estar pasándolo mal… con frío y con hambre.

— ¡Bah! por el frío no lo creo. Ya sabes como es Kai ¡como Dranzer puro fuego!… nunca dejaría congelar a Tyson… aunque si matarlo de hambre ¡Pobre Tyson!...OH ¡vamos Max! No era mi intención inquietarte por eso… un día de dieta no le hará daño… y cuando regrese nos cobrarán una mina de oro por todo lo que repondrá….

Max no contestó pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa… sí era verdad Kai sabía arreglárselas muy bien.

— ¿y…. si no están juntos? —dijo en un susurro.

— ¡Oye! Estas hablando de Kai… claro que lo encontró.

— Pero….

— Vamos Max… regresa a la cama mañana la tormenta habrá terminado y nos prometieron que podríamos acompañarlos en la búsqueda.

— Gracias Ray.

— Vamos… no hay nada que agradecer. Será mejor que durmamos.

Ray suavemente empujó al rubio a su cama mientras él ocupaba la de Tyson… no habían ocupado las habitaciones de Kai ni del señor Kinomiya. Ray veló un poco hasta que Max se durmió… Después despacito se dirigió a la cama de Tyson y de sus ropas sacó el Blade de Kai que brilló en sus manos.

— Tranquilo Dranzer… mañana iremos por ellos.


	6. Chapter 6 Confesiones Segunda parte

Como siempre la advertencia que los personajes de Beyblade no son míooooooooooooooooos. (suspiro)

En fin... gracías por su apoyo. Originalmente iba a ser un solo capítulo pero lo sentí muy largo... por eso aquí les va el sexto. En camino mental el otro. Tened paciencia.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"**Confesiones - Segunda parte"**

Durante su turno, Kai pensaba que Tyson era cargante pero sus preguntas no eran tan tontas, no todas… bueno la mayoría… Había cerrado su mente a la "la búsqueda"… pero había una pregunta que le rondaba la mente ¿Qué pensaba de sus amigos?... siempre había evitado llegar a ese punto… ahora tenía demasiado tiempo y estaba relativamente solo, porque finalmente se había dormido Tyson.

— ¿Qué pienso de mis amigos?— se preguntó:

"Kenny… un aburrido pero inteligente, más de una vez les había sacado de apuros. Con su gran conocimiento de las bestias logró mejorarlas. Y, sin poder evitarlo pensó en su bestia… su querido Dranzer. Sacudió la cabeza sacando de su mente negros pensamientos.

Ray… el prudente, el confiable Ray, aunque demasiado picaflor, era un gran tipo, de todos fue con quien mejor logró comprenderse… la mayoría pensaba en él como un persona muy tranquila… sonrió pensando que nada más lejano, el chino era como un volcán dormido que en el momento menos pensado estallaba.

Max… un chico con su eterna sonrisa boba de optimismo, alegraba a todos… aunque no fuera exactamente de su gusto le apreciaba. Se había enfadado con el rubio, nadie podía negar que fue poco cuidadoso al no fijarse en las señales y alertar al resto… pero ¿quién era él para juzgarlo?... aunque tenía sus razones (dolorosas razones), si él hubiera tenido un poco de paciencia y los hubiera esperado… quizá nada hubiera pasado.

En eso Tyson se movió inquieto en su sueño murmurando: — "si… eso también me gusta… y aquello¡Epa! que me cabe más… mmmm"— siguió así hasta que cambió de posición silenciándose.

No pudo evitar sonreír, él también tenía hambre y de lo apartado (que no había comido) tomó un dulce "_¡Bah! Lo he pasado peor… mucho peor_" —pensó estremeciéndose al recordar su estadía en la Abadía y guardándolo en otro bolsillo—"_…el pobre glotón las ve más negras"_.

En eso otra de las cargantes preguntas del peliazul le vino a la mente: "¿_Por qué no te caigo bien…_?" le preguntó Tyson…

— ¿_Quizás por ser un bocón irreflexivo, indiscreto hasta la exasperación, glotón sin fondo y entrometido_? — se contestó, pero también reflexionó sobre las virtudes de su amigo: el ánimo increíble, ese carisma que le hacía simpático para con todos, esa fe que mantenía en sus amigos, esa lealtad que en más de una ocasión había sido puesta a prueba.

Pensó en la diferencia de caracteres entre ambos: él ordenado y disciplinado… pero a ese flojo e indisciplinado le reconocía el mérito de ser el eslabón más fuerte del equipo, no era el capitán, no era un líder como él… pero, sabía como mantenerlos unidos. Tyson tenía algo que siempre supo que le faltaba… algo que le molestaba… y envidiaba.

— Si nosotros fuéramos una mano…sin duda Tyson sería la palma… que mantiene unidos a lo dedos… — dijo— yo sería el pulgar… el que saca lo mejor o lo peor de los otros… el más alejado… el más frágil— dijo con desprecio no exento de tristeza— logro que los otros trabajen a mi ritmo y manera… pero no soy quien nos mantiene unidos…

Finalmente pensó en ella… había tenido suerte, conoció a una chica maravillosa que le robó el corazón era…

— ¿Por qué tan pesimista? — se reprendió — He sobrevivido más que cualquiera… a un precio muy alto… es verdad— pensando en su pasado y mirando su muslo— estoy lastimado, no puedo hacerme ilusiones sobre mi estado pero no son heridas de gravedad… he estado peor… y solo.

Mirando nuevamente su mano suspiró.

— Estás cambiando Kai— se dijo a si mismo y tomando aire agregó— ¿Podré cambiar realmente¿Deberé cambiar?

Ahora era Kai quien dormía. El turno nuevamente cambió… Tyson se sentía más solo y desamparado… aunque estaba a salvo de la tormenta, calientito y con algo más en el estómago (Kai se había compadecido dándole una tableta de chocolate… eso que le rogó mucho), el incidente del oso y estar en la misma cueva donde tres personas murieron lo deprimía. Suspiró con tristeza mientras avivaba el fuego. El sonido hizo que Kai cambiara de posición… quejándose débilmente.

— Aún le duele— pensó Tyson— perdóname amigo. — dijo mientras lágrimas de arrepentimiento, tristeza y miedo se deslizaban por sus mejillas morenas.

Un sonido diferente a la tormenta que empezaba a calmar hizo que el chico ruso despertara ¿Un lamento? no lo ubicó y cuando se incorporó vio a Tyson de espaldas al fuego y a él. Un extraño temblor se notaba…

— ¿Tyson estás bien? — preguntó pero el chico no le contestó. — ¿ESTÁS BIEN? — repitió más fuerte. Nada. — ¡DIABLOS¿QUIERES ATENDER YA? — dijo francamente enojado pero a la vez preocupado.

Cuando Tyson se dio la vuelta pudo notar que el chico estaba llorando. Kai normalmente no es impresionable pero…

— Si tienes mucha hambre puedo darte otros dulces— le dijo serio pero sin su acostumbrada rudeza o frialdad.

Al ver los caramelos, los ojos de Tyson se iluminaron… brevemente, porque se apagaron muy rápido y la mano que hizo el intento de recogerlos regresó sin vida a su costado. Para ese entonces Kai estaba realmente preocupado.

— ¡RAYOS¿TYSON QUÉ TIENES? — le gritó sacándolo de ese extraño estupor; y agregó en un susurro que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera aterrador — tienes suerte que no me pueda mover porque te arrepenti…

— ¿Tengo suerte? — dijo en un sollozo que dejó estático a Kai.

— ¿Qué diatres de pasa?

— Tengo miedo… y estoy muy arrepentido… es… es… mi culpa… que te hayas lastimado… es mi culpa que estemos aquí…

—… y no afuera congelándonos, — dijo muy serio mirándolo a los ojos—así qué echa más ramas que tú trajiste que tengo frío— dijo acomodándose otra vez para dormir— además… el qué usaras medio cerebro o lo poco que tienes… no fue en realidad lo que provocó está situación.

Tyson tardó un poco en asimilar "el consuelo de Kai". Sonrió aliviado…"_no me culpa... no me culpa_" — pensó.

— ¿Kai?

—… yo te dejo dormir en tu turno ¿no puedes guardar silencio? — dijo en su tonito irónico.

— Gracias…

—… despiértame en cuatro horas— dijo en un tono que hasta Tyson distinguió conmovido.

* * *

Por cierto si les gustan las historias de humor negro tengo una completa "Otra noche de brujas"... si por ahí les interesa una variación busquen y no linchen... 


	7. Chapter 7 Cuando existe la amistad I

**Ad**vertencia: Los personajes de Beyblade no… (Snif) son míos. La montaña y esta historia si (y los sueños no olviden los sueños).

También este capítulo lo pensaba hacer largo… pero es más emocionante en dos partes. Ya casi termina o de lo contrario uno morirá de hambre y el otro de… Bah descúbranlo……..

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

"**Cuando existe la amistad – Primera parte"**

La mañana llegó y pasó al igual que otro día. Tyson apenas si habló durante ese día. Tenía hambre y Kai apenas si le había dado un par de dulces… y una galleta. La tormenta seguía con menos furia pero siempre igual… Al llegar la noche apenas si el pobre moreno tenía ánimos para velar… pero lo hizo y para sorpresa de Kai lo hizo bien.

También era de reconocerle al pobre "ya no tan gordito" que permitió dormir más a Kai… es decir veló también el turno del ruso. Éste no lo dijo… no lo agradeció directamente… pero de alguna manera Tyson supo que fue del agrado del ruso.

Finalmente….

La tormenta acabó… no obstante la nieve acumulada era mucha. Kai se hallaba en la entrada de la cueva en su posición favorita, de espaldas a la pared y con los brazos cruzados… una brisa agitaba sus cabellos. Se había arriesgado levantándose un poco para ver la situación por sus propios ojos. El hombro aún le dolía pero podía moverlo con cierta soltura…la pierna le había dejado de sangrar... no sabía qué pero algo no estaba bien.

Dentro de algunas horas podría enviar a Tyson afuera… si seguía las instrucciones sin duda llegaría a la pista. Lentamente inició el regreso. A unos pasos del fuego se mareó… todo empezó a girar a su alrededor. Se llevó la mano a la frente.

— ¡Diablos no¡Ahora no! — murmuró intranquilo. Pero no era posible negarlo… tenía fiebre… no se lo esperaba.

Afligido empezó a buscar una razón, no había estado enfermo, tampoco estuvieron expuestos a la tormenta… la caída que sufrió no era como para tanto, es verdad que había perdido sangre pero…

— "infección" — susurró aterrado— la herida está infectada.

Vio a Tyson que empezaba a moverse intranquilo… apenas si llegó a su lugar antes que despertara. Respirando profundamente recuperó su aparente tranquilidad… —"_debo enviarlo antes que lo note_" — pensó decidido.

— Será mejor que te prepares… saldrás en una hora— le dijo con frialdad al chico cuando éste dio muestras de despertarse.

— ahhhhh— bostezó— como quieras.

— Toma— le dijo mientras extendía la mano dándole algunos dulces, dos galletas y dos tabletas de chocolate.

— ¿Tienes otras galleta y dulces? — se extrañó— recuerdo que dijiste que solo quedaban dos, las que repartiste anoche— dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— ------silencio---- —

El chico moreno recordó que Kai le había dicho que era necesario que comiera para poder aguantar la caminata… no tenía que esforzarse mucho… que descansara. Recordó que le dijo que en estos climas había que mantener la energía y por eso era necesario racionar lo poco que tenían. Aunque no tenía la capacidad de observación de Ray tampoco era tan tonto como la mayoría se imaginaba. Se rascó la cabeza… fue una suerte que Kai trajera tanta comida y…un chispazo de inteligencia logró que comprendiera algo que hizo que se aterrara.

— ¡No comiste¿Verdad¿Por qué aguantaste? — le reprendió.

— Mmm— y para si mismo—. '_He pasado más_…'

Tyson se le quedó viendo. Algo no estaba bien… estaba seguro, pero no sabía que era. Se le quedó viéndolo para incomodidad del ruso y…

— ¿Kai… qué tienes?

— Nada

— Pero estás sudando y tiemblas.

Kai se quedó paralizado por la observación, pero se recuperó con rapidez y con su usual indiferencia se cruzó los brazos girando su rostro a otro lado. Fue un error… que Tyson aprovechó para poner la mano sobre la frente del chico… y que retiró con presteza.

— ¡ESTAS ARDIENDO! — gritó asustado

— No es nada— intentó negar.

— Será mejor que vaya a traer más leña y más nieve… debo dejar algunas señales para que nos encuentren más fácilmente.

—… Te vas a ir pero a la pista.

— NO

— Aún es temprano, ve a traer leña y luego te vas.

— NO

— ¿Eres idiota?

— Es posible— dijo una calma inusual.

— Si te apresuras podrás llegar en…

—NO— y con voz más firme— no te dejaré solo.

— ¡Rayos! OBEDECE— dijo empezando a levantarse… otro error porque sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor debiendo cerrar los ojos y buscar apoyo en la piedra… apenas… mientras Tyson se apresuraba a sostenerlo antes que cayera al suelo… desmayado.

**Sueño #1**

— ¿Me prometes que no me dejaras sola? — se oye la voz de una niña.

— Si— dijo Kai con firmeza impropia porque se notaba que era un poco mayor que la chica.

— ¿Nos encontrarán… vivos?

— Yuri ya fue a buscar ayuda… no te preocupes Halina

— ¿Cómo está Misha?

— Misha descansa… vamos no te rindas… tengo que ir por leña hay poca… es necesario

— ¿Me dejarás… sola?

— Regresaré.

**Sueño #2**

— Tala estoy en mejores condiciones qué tú…— dijo enfadado Kai

— No importa… yo iré a buscar ayuda… tú preocúpate por Halina… ya no se puede hacer nada por Misha ni por el otro.

— No lo acepto— dijo más enfadado y con una voz tan fría que aterraba.

— Prometiste que no la dejarías sola… lo escuché. Quédate— dijo con dureza.

**Sueño #3**

Rescatista: —Lo siento chicos… ya no se puede hacer nada……

Boris: —No importa eran débiles… ustedes Tala y Kai regresarán a Rusia… esos eran débiles y merecían morir… merecían morir… merecían morir…

—¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ese grito retumbó en la cueva donde el chico ruso despertó agitado… y al tocarse su frente sintió algo frío que le refrescaba… era un guante húmedo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Kai? — preguntó preocupado Tyson mientras veía a Kai respirar rápidamente.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Qué bueno que despertaste… me tenías preocupado y…

— ¿QUÉ HORA ES?— repitió con dureza.

— Mmm no sé… está bien—dijo al ver su rostro— son casi las once

— ¿Qué-haces-aquí? Ya deberías de estar a medio camino

— ¡¡¡ medio camino!!!??? — expresó alarmado pensando que habían pasado algunas horas desde el incidente.

— ¬¬

— Vamos Kai…— dijo en un tono que alertó al chico ruso— te dije que no te dejaría solo ¿Recuerdas? — dijo con firmeza y desafío.

Kai se sorprendió… no esperaba esa respuesta de Tyson. Se sentía incómodo por esa muestra de solidaridad y amistad que el chico moreno le daba… no sabía como agradecerla aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Bajó la vista tratando de ocultar su emoción… que quizá por única vez no pasó desapercibida por Tyson… quien supo comprender que era una forma agradecer muy propia de Kai, pero que le agradó.

— Será mejor que tomes esto— dijo Tyson mientras le entregaba un poco líquido obscuro que Kai miró con desconfianza.

— No seas remilgado… es agua de chocolate y algo de galleta… lo necesitas.

Kai dudó… no sentía deseos de beberlo pensó que no le importaba herir los sentimientos de Tyson al rechazarlo pero realmente se sentía mal… y quizá era lo mejor.

— ¿Cuánto queda? — preguntó al poco tiempo.

— Tres dulces y una galleta ¿y a ti?

— No hay más comida… esto es lo último— dijo Kai sacando de su bolsillo un dulce más.

Tyson se estremeció… Kai lo vio pero no dijo nada y tomó otro trago de ese extraño brebaje…

Un silencio reinó en esa cueva. Ambos sabían que solo les restaba esperar a que los rescataran. Tyson había decidido no dejar solo a Kai y éste no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para impedirlo aunque lo quisiera.

— Por cierto… ¿Quiénes son Misha, Yuri y Halina? — preguntó Tyson.

— Nadie— y a su vez preguntándose como diablos sabía eso.

— Tal vez te sentirías mejor si me lo contaras.

— No.

— Pero tú mencionaste los nombres de esas chicas y de Tala mientras… estabas… eh… ¿dormías?… te oías triste al pronunciar esos nombres y después enojado — dijo sin mirarlo.

— No importa…

— Me parece que sí… porque estabas… alterado y… decías…

— ¿Qué dije? — tratando de parecer indiferente… pero esta vez no lo logró.

— Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno... no lo sé… creo que hablabas en ruso… no entendí lo demás solo el nombre de las chicas y de Tala— se quedó observando su reacción.

— Ahh….

— Pero esas chicas….

— Misha y Yuri son nombres de hombres… Yuri es el nombre de Tala Ivanov… creo que no se sentiría contento si supiera que "alguien" considera que su nombre es femenino — dijo muy serio.

Tyson imaginó una mirada fría y muy enojada de cierto pelirrojo… ya sabía como reaccionaba Kai ante un insulto ¿Y si el pelirrojo era más vengativo?...

— ¿Se lo contarás? — preguntó con miedo en la voz que divirtió al ruso.

— Lo pensaré— dijo más serio aún.

— Ahhh… en-ton-ces… Misha es S- Spencer?— preguntó con más temor pensando en el gigante ruso cuya forma de ser no le tranquilizaba más.

— ----silencio-----

— ¿Kai?

— No… Misha… ya no existe— dijo con voz hueca.

— Entonces… Misha y Halina…

— Ellos murieron… aquí— dijo por fin.

Otro silencio aún mayor se sintió con más fuerza que la tormenta del día anterior… un estremecimiento y no de frío o fiebre hizo temblar a Kai. El "chocolate" de Tyson le había reanimado… temporalmente… Pero los recuerdos inundaron su mente haciendo que su rostro se amargara más y sus ojos se entristecieran.

Tyson estaba confundido… sin querer había abierto paso a un recuerdo desagradable. Sabía que Kai estaba enfermo ¿Qué tanto? Lo ignoraba, pero en su ya pálido rostro se notaba un profundo pesar… Lo siguiente que pasó dejó aturdido al moreno…

¡¡Kai decidió narrar que había ocurrido!!

— Tala… ellos y yo participamos en un torneo… aunque lo ganamos… los nuevos fallaron… a Boris se le ocurrió la idiotez de venir y usar esto como entrenamiento… para castigar a los "nuevos". Quedamos en medio de una tormenta… un alud nos sepultó junto con algunos esquiadores… logramos salir más o menos lastimados. Encontramos esta cueva… como ahora — dijo con cierta ironía— Poco a poco fueron muriendo… al final solo quedamos "el equipo"… hasta los adultos fallecieron... Misha fue el primero en morir… estaba herido seriamente. Halina sobrevivió más… pero sus heridas se infectaron. Al terminar la tormenta… Tala decidió ir a buscar ayuda… no podíamos llevarla y me quedé. — dijo cerrando los ojos— Teníamos poca madera seca… era necesario buscar más para esperar a Tala… salí a buscarla... tardé más de lo esperado… — respiró profundamente antes de continuar—…Cuando regresé el fuego se había extinguido y ella estaba a unos pasos de la salida… al parecer trató de arrastrarse fuera de la cueva… ahí la encontré muerta— dijo Kai con voz estrangulada muy inusual en él.

— No fue tu culpa que muriera— dijo Tyson apenado.

— Pero sí que muriera sola— y diciendo esto tomó lo último del "chocolate".

* * *

Espero sus comentarios…. Gracias. 

Gracias a Edi, Senshi Hisaki Raiden, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, Kari Hiwatari, Witch Griselda Ravenwood,Quimera Dreams por su apoyo.


	8. Chapter 8 Cuando existe la amistad II

**Ad**vertencia: Los personajes de Beyblade no son míos. La montaña, esta historia si y los sueños que cada uno tenemos de "tenerlos, en espescial el mí.".

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

"**Cuando existe la amistad – Segunda parte"**

Otro día más… una espera que se hacía interminable y… una ayuda que no llegaba… en tanto un chico de cabello azul se esforzaba por dejar una loseta sobre la nieve de la entrada de la cueva…

— Uff… esto debe bastar—dijo lanzando a Dragoon contra ella— confío en tí— le habló y éste empezó a girar rápidamente— necesito que salgas para pelear por la vida de Kai— dijo más bajo.

El blade empezó a brillar como diciéndole — '¡_Descuida lo haré_!'

Satisfecho entró a la cueva. Encontró a Kai recostado en el suelo… dormía intranquilo, temblaba y se notaba que le costaba respirar. Se acercó más despacio y tocó su frente… aún tenía fiebre.

Entonces Tyson, en un esfuerzo por sentirse útil tomó con cuidado la cabeza de su capitán y la apoyó en sus piernas, buscando que estuviera cómodo. Eso pareció calmar a Kai porque dejó de temblar. Una punzada de remordimiento penetró en su alma sencilla y cálida, entristeciéndolo.

Recordó con tristeza las palabras que sin pensar dijo a los chicos antes de ir a la pista. Sin poderlo evitar, de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas y una gotita salada cayó en la frente del chico ruso despertándolo.

— Cobarde— murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

— Yo…

— Cobarde— repitió Kai con más firmeza.

Tyson estaba confundido… temía que su amigo al despertar y tratara de alejarse de él, aún a riesgo de lastimarse más… pero no lo hizo.

Kai no estaba contento con su situación… se hallaba humillado por depender del Tyson… aunque sentía reconfortante esa muestra de aprecio y cuidado. En otras circunstancias no se hubiera permitido ese momento de debilidad; realmente pensó en alejarse… pero eso podría consumir las escasas fuerzas que tenía…y no podía permitirse ese lujo. Su instintiva naturaleza arrisca fue dominada por la sensatez de su inteligencia.

— ¿Crees que vale la pena luchar? — preguntó Tyson.

— Siempre— dijo mientras abría los ojos y miraba fijamente a Tyson por algunos segundos.

En esos pocos segundos Tyson descubrió en esos ojos rubí el brillo de la determinación, el valor y de rebeldía que distinguían a Kai. Suspiró más animado… estaba visto que el ruso-japónés no se rendía… y decidió que él no sería menos.

— Tyson…— dijo Kai entreabriendo los ojos.

— Espera, ahora te doy un poco de agua le dijo— mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse e iba en busca de agua.

Esa no era la intención de Kai… sino tratar de darle ánimos a Tyson… al parecer no era necesario pues la valentía se reflejaba en su rostro. Satisfecha su sed y calmada su preocupación Kai cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Tyson regresó y nuevamente acomodaba la cabeza de su capitán sobre sus piernas…. Kai se movió tenso… pero logró relajarse. Tyson se dio cuenta y sonrió complacido.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? — preguntó Tyson.

— Sobrevive— le contestó Kai mientras volvía a dormir.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios…. Gracias. 


	9. Chapter 9 Una leve esperanza

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos. (mmmm)

Estoy muy contenta de recibir RR. Lamento tardarme en actualizarlo pero estuve algo ocupadilla. Y si… digamos que me gusta más decir ruso que ruso-japonés, aunque eso es verdad que no es desmérito tener doble nacionalidad y ambas son (y deben) considerarse. Por otra parte, son los últimos capítulos.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

"**Una leve esperanza"**

En tanto dos equipos de rescate se movilizaban rápidamente, dos Bladebreakers iban con ellos.

— Jefe— gritó uno de los rescatistas— encontramos otro rastro— dijo mientras le enseñaba una cinta.

— Mmm, creo que nos dejaron un buen rastro… pero de aquí ya no encontramos nada ¿Qué hacemos?

— Bien— dijo el jefe del grupo— aquí nos dividiremos, cubriremos más terreno estén atentos a cualquier cambio… buena suerte.

El rubio que iba con el jefe recordaba lo ocurrido horas antes:

— Ya cubrimos este sector…— decía el mismo hombre mientras señalaba un mapa en la estación de rescate. — temo que…— pero no se atrevió a continuar al ver el rostro de tres chicos que lo miraban suplicantes. — Si encontraron refugio y están juntos…

— ¡¡¡SI LO ESTÁN!!! — saltó Ray— estoy seguro… pero hay que darnos prisa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó interesado el más viejo de los rescatistas.

— Yo… yo… tengo a Dranzer la bestia bit de uno de ellos— dijo más bajo pero no menos firme. — Chiquilladas— dijo otro de los rescatistas.

— NO LO SON— dijo a su vez Max — Dracil está también inquieto… pero sé que están juntos.

— Deben de considerar que yo también he sentido algo— se oyó la voz de Dizzy que dejó perplejos a los rescatistas— y sabemos que Tyson tiene a Dragoon—.

El Blade era un deporte que habían oído pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de tener tan cerca bestias sagradas. Para evitar dudas Max y Ray lanzaron sus blades convocando a sus bestias… aunque los rescatistas no pudieron ver las bestias (solo el más anciano) sintieron sin duda el poder.

— De acuerdo… les concedemos la duda— dijo el jefe.

— ¡ESPEREN! — dijo uno de ellos — Creo que Dan participó en un rescate hace algunos años… recuerdo que dijo que contra toda esperanza encontró a dos chicos con vida… ¡fue un milagro!

— ¿Estás hablando del viejo Dan Hadwick, el viejo Dan— preguntó el anciano

— Sí

— Si… recuerdo que me comentó ese rescate… fue una intuición… hallaron a unos chicos en la cueva del Rosmo— se quedó pensativo unos instantes— pero… eso nos llevaría unos cinco kilómetros más allá de lo fijado y… nadie conoce esas cuevas fuera de los lugareños… sería mucha suerte que…— y fijando su mirada en los chicos— ¿Habían estado antes aquí?

—Nosotros no— confesó Ray— pero nuestro amigo Kai si

— ¿Kai?

— Si Kai Hitawari ¿lo conoce? — preguntó Kenny.

— No. ¿Alguno de ustedes? — dijo preguntando al resto.

— Yo, Wichmall— contestó el anciano y mirando a los chicos— ¿un chico ruso-japonés compañero de un pelirrojo muy serio y parientes o algo así de un malencarado?

— SI.

— ¿Y…?— preguntó Wichmall

— Creo que fue uno de los chicos que rescató Dan… lo recuerdo porque me sorprendió la frialdad con que tomó la muerte de sus compañeros.

— Bueno al parecer hay esperanzas… pero debemos apresurarnos.

— ¿Podemos ir con ustedes? — preguntó Max

Los adultos se quedaron pensativos… no era una buena idea y la búsqueda de vivos podría convertirse en traslado de cadáveres.

— Llévenlos— dijo el anciano— solo ellos pueden ver las bestias sagradas y si los chicos tienen una, ellos podrán verlas y guiarlos.

— Correcto… ya oyeron nos llevaremos a dos tienen quince minutos para estar listos. Apresúrense.

Ray recordaba la pésima noche que pasaron con Max… apenas si había logrado consolar al pobre rubio. En la mañana se juntaron con Kenny para tratar de idear algo.

— Oye y si los tratamos de ubicar a través de las bestias bit… deben estar activadas— sugirió Max.

— No es mala idea… estando ambas es posible que las activen en batalla… Voy por Dizzy y…

— Entonces debemos descartar esa idea— dijo Ray con pesimismo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un blade azul— yo… tengo a Dranzer

— ¿Cómo?

— Cuando fui a buscar mi abrigo noté que una extraña luz salía de la maleta de Kai… y encontré a Dranzer.

— Entonces podemos estar tranquilos…

— No… Dranzer está muy inquieto… creo que siente que algo no está bien… quema por ratos— dijo más triste el chino.

— ¿Max¿Sabes si Tyson tiene a Dragoon en su maleta? — preguntó Kenny.

— Está con Tyson… yo ví que se lo enseñaba a las chicas que… encontramos en la pista— dijo el aludido.

Entonces Kenny sonrió para sorpresa de sus amigos…

— Entonces aún tenemos esperanzas… — dijo— vamos a buscar a Dizzy… debemos hablar con los rescatistas.

—¡¡¡TYSON¡¡¡KAI!!! — se oyeron las voces de Max, Ray y de otras personas que los llamaban.

Una poderosa sensación de Dragoon llamándolo y esas voces tan queridas lograron que Tyson se despertara… dejando con cuidado a Kai quien extrañamente no se despertó. Tyson se puso de pie con rapidez y fue a la salida de la cueva.

— ¡CHICOS! — dijo al ver como se lanzaban hacia él un rubio y un pelinegro.

— ¡Es increíble! — dijeron ambos chicos al verlo.

— No hay tiempo… es Kai necesita ayuda ¡YA!— dijo soltándose un poco y viendo a unos adultos que se acercaban.

— ¿Estás herido muchacho? — preguntó uno

— No… estoy bien…Ayúdeme… mi amigo está mal… dijo… dijo que su herida está infectada y…

Pero no pudo continuar y se desmayó en los brazos de Max.

— Informen que los encontramos— dijo el jefe del grupo— y manden por una unidad aérea con urgencia

Durante la travesía aérea Tyson despertó unos instantes… un paramédico se dio cuenta y lo tranquilizó con un gesto. A su lado pudo reconocer unos mechones azules… le estaban inyectando algo…

— No estas solo amigo… estaremos bien— musitó antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento.

* * *

Paciencia... en los últimos capítulos-

* * *

.. 


	10. Chapter 10 Pronòstico reservado

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos. (mmmm)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 10**

"**Pronóstico reservado"**

Cuando Tyson despertó era ya de noche. Se encontró con dos rostros conocidos… el de su abuelo y Kenny

—Nos tenías preocupados chiquilín— dijo la voz más anciana.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó desorientado

— Tranquilo Tyson… por ahora en el hospital, pero dicen los médicos que dentro de dos días podrás salir o antes — le contestó Kenny.

— ¿Y Kai?

— Verás Tyson… su situación es un poco más complicada— dijo Kenny.

— Tranquilízate Tyson— dijo su abuelo al ver que intentaba levantarse— descuida está en la otra habitación… Max y Ray le hacen compañía… por ahora será mejor que cenes.

— ¿Dragoon? — preguntó al notar que su blade no lo tenía cerca.

— Descuida está a salvo… lo tiene Max y el doctor dijo que era mejor que descansaras y comieras un poco.

El saber que el resto de sus amigos estuvieran con Kai y que Dragoon estuviera bien le tranquilizó, además el nombrar la comida hizo que momentáneamente olvidara su intención de levantarse, especialmente cuando una enfermera le llevó un carrito cuyo contenido puso cerca, emocionado se iluminó su rostro y sin esperar más levantó la tapa de la charola.

— ¿Y esto? —dijo desanimado

No era para menos… "su cena" consistía en una sopa en un pequeño tazón.

— Verás Tyson… el médico ordenó una cena ligera pa…

— NOOOOOOOOOO

— Es temporal mi niño— dijo el anciano tratando de animarlo— podrías enfermarte y quedar permanentemente a dieta

— Está bien— dijo el peliazul resignado…— ¿podré repetir una vez?

Tyson no había tenido una noche muy buena, las heridas de su mano presentaban inicios de infección y la desnutrición que presentaba hicieron que tuviera fiebre que fue necesario atender. Durante la madrugada logró bajar la fiebre; entonces durmió tranquilo con sueños de "deliciosa comida"… hasta que dieron paso a una pesadilla…

Se encontraba en la misma cueva pero ahora era más grande y había un túnel que la conectaba a un vacío… un desconcertante temor le hizo temblar. Al darse la vuelta divisó a Kai mirándolo con tristeza sentado sobre la piedra que le sirvió de apoyo…

— Me alegro que te encuentres bien— le dijo Tyson

Pero Kai no contestó…

— Es increíble que hayamos sobrevivido… bueno tú ya lo hiciste una vez… ¿Kai? — le preguntó porque el ruso-japonés no hizo el menor intento de hablarle.

— ¿Aún estás enojado conmigo?... ¡Vamos! No seas rencoroso… logramos salir bien ¿no?

Pero el silencio continuó… Tyson ya no se encontraba tan tranquilo…

— ¿Kai¿Estas bien?— preguntó Tyson.

Pero el chico del Dranzer sin decirle una palabra se levantó de la piedra y se bajó de un salto. Luego empezó a caminar por el túnel… por más que lo llamaba éste no respondía. En eso una luz brilló alrededor del chico ruso y tomó la forma de su Fénix… a su vez, el ave lanzó un agudo lamento y cerrando sus alas estalló en llamas….

—¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

—Tranquilízate Tyson — le dijo Ray— es solo una pesadilla—sujetándolo de los hombros le obligaba a acostarse nuevamente.

— Vuelve a dormir— le pidió Kenny.

— Si amigo… tuviste fiebre anoche y…—dijo Max

— ¿Dónde está Kai¿Le pasa algo?— preguntó sin hacerles caso y tratando de levantarse.

Los tres chicos se miraron… como dudando que responder. Tyson se dio cuenta y con más decisión intentó levantarse, impidiéndoselo nuevamente los chicos.

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? — exigió.

— En cuidados intensivos— dijo el "jefe" bajando la mirada—…sigue sin despertar… no ha respondido muy bien al tratamiento.

— ¿Y mi abuelo?

—Llamando al señor Voltaire— dijo Ray— no es posible esperar más— dijo triste.

— ¡Eh¿A donde vas? — preguntó Max al ver que Tyson se ponía de pie.

— Con él— dijo mientras tomaba una bata— le prometí que no lo dejaría solo… él… él fue a buscarme… yo no seguí sus instrucciones y por eso está así.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse… hasta ahora no habían entendido porqué Kai era el lastimado. Cuando entraron a la cueva imaginaron que Tyson estaría herido… en parte por haberse estrellado en algún árbol o porque Kai se había desquitado…

— Pero es mi culpa— se oyó una voz triste.

— No lo es Max— dijo Tyson con decisión— fue una serie de errores… Ni Kai ni yo consideramos que fue tu culpa… ¡ni esperares que Kai te lo diga cuando despierte!, pero te aseguro que no te culpa… ni yo tampoco —dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico rubio— vamos debemos estar con él.

— Tyson… espera— dijo Max — No, no te voy a detener… solo toma— le dijo y le entregó a Dragoon— estaba en la entrada… él nos guió hacia ustedes.

Tyson lo tomó con emoción… y le agradeció en voz baja su gran ayuda… Dragoon brilló con intensidad. Ya tranquilo sobre se blade y decidido salió de su habitación… a buscar a su amigo.

Los chicos guiaron a Tyson al cuarto de Kai… ahí encontraron al médico que lo miró entre risueño y preocupado.

— Me alegro que te encuentres bien jovencito… pero no deberías estar levantado. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Tyson no le pudo responder… se quedó petrificado al ver a Kai con tubos y monitores… Una pared de cristal los separaba de su amigo. En la puerta de acceso podía leerse claramente las palabras "Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos" solo personal autorizado.

Aún se miraba pálido…

— ¿Él?... —tragó saliva antes de continuar— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Tyson a espaldas del médico.

— El joven Hitawari se encuentra estable…

— Por favor dígame que le ocurre— preguntó Tyson.

— Finalmente respondió a los medicamentos… pero su pronóstico es aún reservado. —dijo el médico— aún no ha recuperado el conocimiento… eso es lo que me preocupa.

— ¿Kai puede morir? — preguntó con vacilación Kenny.

— Como dije su pronóstico es reservado… no puedo responder esa pregunta…

— ¡Claro que no morirá! — interrumpió Tyson— él nunca se rinde…

—Tyson, yo creo que… ¡¡AYYY!!— gritó Ray.

— ¿Qué… qué te ocurre?—preguntó Kenny

— Es Dranzer — dijo el chino mientras sacaba el blade del bolsillo.

Tyson intrigado se acercó a los chicos, el médico veía con curiosidad al grupito que sostenía un blade

— ¿Tú lo tenías? — preguntó Tyson mientras lo sujetaba… y lo soltó sin poder contener un gemido de dolor — Ayyyy… ¡me quemó! — dijo a modo de explicación.

Sorprendidos observaron como Dranzer caía al suelo y empezaba a girar… lentamente, sin la velocidad acostumbrada pero firme. Giró alrededor de los muchachos dos veces.

Sin saber lo que hacía pero confiando en su intuición Ray se apresuró a abrir la puerta que comunicaba a la habitación de su amigo. Despacio el Blade de Kai esquivó algunos obstáculos en el camino, al llegar a su lado giró más rápido y siguiendo una orden saltó a una mano que extendida le esperaba.

Kai lo había llamado y Dranzer obedeció. Sonriendo el chico ruso lo acarició con su mirada… satisfecho cerró los ojos lentamente sin dejar de apretarlo.

— No se preocupe doctor— dijo Tyson con firmeza— Kai estará bien.

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Saludos. Haro Kzoids


End file.
